La raison
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Les choses avaient toujours été ainsi entre eux. Pour agir, il fallait toujours qu'il existe une bonne raison de le faire. Une motivation suffisante pour qu'ils fassent un choix déterminant. La seule différence, à présent, reposait sur la nature de leur souhait.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, court texte sur l'un de mes pairings favoris, dans un contexte spécial. En effet, il s'agit d'un écrit prenant place dans Soul of Gold. J'ai un avis mitigé quant à cette série que je ne vais pas développer ici, toutefois, certains aspects m'ont intéressé, notamment le développement du tandem Deathmask/ Aphrodite. Certaines scènes m'ont particulièrement marqué, et j'ai souhaité y apporter une explication, ou une version personnelle des faits.

J'espère que vous donnerez une chance à ce texte, que vous ayez aimé ou non la série. Et si cela rend curieux les autres, j'en serais ravie.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kuruma et à la Toei.

Pairing: **Deathmask/Aphrodite.**

 **Rating: T**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Pour celles et ceux qui se questionnent, je me remets lentement à la lecture, et donc comme vous le voyez, à l'écriture. Ca prend du temps, mais j'y reviens!

* * *

« Vous êtes amis ?

— Non… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. »

Angelo était gêné, ou du moins, paraissait vouloir l'être, alors que sa main se pressait un peu plus fort contre les lèvres du douzième gardien. Pour l'empêcher de parler. De dire la vérité ? De rire à ses dépens ? Aphrodite eut un sourire, de son côté alors que se poursuivait le cinéma de son camarade.

 _Pas tout à fait_.

C'étaient exactement les termes pour décrire leur relation, en effet. Ils n'étaient pas amis… Enfin, plus maintenant. Plus comme avant. En mourant peu avant la chute de Saga, ils avaient laissés derrière eux une période de leur vie. A présent, c'était une autre réalité que représentait leur histoire. Ils l'avaient été, mais les événements les avaient poussés à se considérer différemment.

Amants aujourd'hui, par envie ou par facilité.

Un dernier baiser, profond, mais pourtant moins empressé. Le souvenir brumeux du plaisir, et la sensation d'une main calleuse glissant sur sa nuque. Un gémissement, léger. Avant qu'il ne rompe lui-même un échange devenu déjà trop enivrant pour ses sens.

Il se leva, relevant ses cheveux d'un mouvement souple. Son corps eut un léger frisson une fois confronté à la fraîcheur de la chambre miteuse que les draps brûlants lui avaient fait oublier. Alors qu'il se rhabillait lentement, après avoir quitté la chaleur de leur étreinte, il prit le temps d'observer l'italien, dont la respiration à présent apaisée semblait indiquer qu'il était prêt à s'endormir. Enfin, presque. Ses yeux, eux, continuaient de regarder le corps du douzième gardien évoluant à ses côtés.

« Tu vas y aller ?

Aphrodite eut un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de la proposition du cinquième gardien.

— Non. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Cette ville me plaît bien. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien évidemment. Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de mourir à nouveau. L'appel d'Aiolia était noble. Logique. Dans l'ordre des choses. Le cinquième gardien, fidèle jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, souhaitait ardemment que les Chevaliers d'Or se réunissent pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais connaissant son frère aîné, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

S'ils avaient tous deux choisis de ne pas le suivre, c'était pourtant pour une raison sensiblement différente. Si Aphrodite refusait de s'impliquer, c'était égoïstement pour ne pas risquer de perdre cette nouvelle vie, aussi éphémère qu'elle devait être. Après tout… Il n'avait eu qu'une heure, la dernière fois. Une heure, à peine, si courte, si éphémère… Le temps de revoir Mû. De lui faire du mal. De voir son masque se briser, avant de l'être à leur tour. C'était son rôle, leur rôle. L'avait-il regretté ? Non. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps. Pour pouvoir demander pardon. Pour implorer leur raison. Pour avoir l'occasion de faire autre chose que le mal pour une fois.

Angelo, lui, ne voulait pas rejoindre Aiolia car quelque chose l'y retenait. Quelqu'un.

Helena.

Il s'accrochait à cette fille, banale et sans intérêt particulier, mais possédant une chose que tous n'avaient plus : la vie. Cette créature était vivante, profondément humaine, prenant soin de sa famille, notion tellement massacrée dans les rangs de la chevalerie qu'il leur était impossible de repenser à ce terme sans grimacer. Elle respirait, souriait et existait, sans jamais se poser d'autres questions, apportant à des hommes tels que le chevalier du Cancer un apaisement simple, qu'il avait pourtant toujours recherché. Alors son amant en était venu à souhaiter sa présence, cherchant peut-être à laver un reste d'honneur bafoué qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé de conserver. Jouant les chevaliers servants là où nul ne l'aurait attendu. Gagnant par des procédés bien moins que légales une somme d'argent qu'il irait irrémédiablement déposer à la porte de la jeune fortunée.

Etait-il possible que la mort ait arraché à l'italien bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ? Semblait-il que oui. Deathmask était resté aux Enfers, et après leur résurrection, seul était demeuré Angelo. Qui devait faire face à ses souvenirs, à ce qu'il avait été, et serait toujours dans l'essence.

Aphrodite avait vu tout cela, alors même que le concerné n'en avait probablement pas conscience. Il avait vu ce regard bleu autrefois hanté se faire un peu plus apaisé chaque jour qui passait, alors que son amant se rendait auprès de cette demoiselle pour répondre des onomatopées embarrassées à ses questions pleines de banalités.

Aphrodite soupira, alors que son pied se posait dans cette salle de torture, où les racines d'Yggdrasil avaient porté ses pas.

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il protégeait aujourd'hui cette fille ? Pour prendre soin de l'humanité retrouvée d'Angelo, et s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas, aussi éphémère que cette nouvelle vie soit ? Sans doute. Aujourd'hui, il ne possédait rien de plus précieux que les sourires et les conversations dénuées de sang de son amant.

Et jamais son honneur d'esthète n'aurait pu supporter qu'un être tel que ce rebut utilise à des fins aussi repoussantes ces précieuses plantes prêtes à tout donner.

Il avait torturé l'esprit du Guerrier, sillonnant sa psyché, trouvant enfin la réponse aux questions qu'il s'était posé. A présent… Il fallait s'empresser de leur dire. Rapidement. Il y était parvenu. Mais n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver face à leur chef. La situation ne l'avantageait guère, au milieu de ces dizaines de victimes souffrantes dont il savait déjà, au fond de lui, que jamais elles ne tiendraient.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le coup se préparer face à lui, il n'hésita pas.

Une impulsion, à la vitesse de la lumière, pour saisir cette femme frêle aimée par un autre. Et il la serra dans ses bras, fort, si fort, cette créature pure si chère à son ami, à son amant.

Le choc le propulsa plus loin, alors que le corps lui échappait, tombant dans les bras du chevalier du Cancer à peine arrivé. Une grimace de douleur, en sentant son bras cassé pliait sous son propre poids. La tête lui tournait, mais il devait se relever. Le combat était loin d'être terminé. Derrière lui, il sentit la puissance d'un nouveau coup se préparer. Un coup dont il connaissait la force, et l'impact.

Aphrodite ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il fallait lui dire, il fallait le prévenir.

« Deathmask, att-… »

Un bruit sourd. Et le regard écarquillé du Cancer, à la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux, avant même qu'il n'ait compris lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement. Là… Entichée dans son torse, dégorgeant une quantité de sang grotesque, la tige le transperçait, laissant des racines épineuses pénétrer sa chair et ses organes de toutes parts. La douleur… L'engourdissement. Il ne voyait plus, percevait seulement, alors que d'autres ronces s'enroulaient autour de lui et le privaient de lumière. Encore une fois, l'un des premiers à tomber. Mais cette fois… Cette fois, il irait seul. Angelo ne le rejoindrait pas, pas plus que Shura. Il pria les Dieux, pour que cela n'arrive surtout pas. Un hurlement lui indiqua que son pair ne pouvait croire à ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait avant lui…

Alors que sa conscience flottait, incapable qu'il était de demander à ses muscles de jouer leur rôle, il se demanda vaguement s'il devrait à nouveau passer devant le tribunal des Enfers… Non, c'était ridicule. Les Juges ne perdraient pas leur temps pour une âme dont la vie avait été volée à leur juridiction, et n'ayant rien changé à ce qu'il avait été. Un acte héroïque — si cela existait seulement — ne suffisait pas à rattraper une vie entière d'assassinats. Il aurait pu en vouloir à Saga pour cela, mais… Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il l'avait suivi de sa pleine volonté.

Ah… Il était vraiment épuisé. Ses pensées divaguaient, sans jamais suivre de réel chemin.

Une lueur, non loin. Un cosmos s'éteignant venait de le rejoindre… Ressemblant au sien, tout en étant profondément différent. Milo.

Milo ?

Après tout… Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Camarade brûlant prêt à se consumer pour leur Déesse, à l'amitié trahie et au cœur endurci. Comme lui.

Vraiment ? Non. Deathmask l'avait sûrement aimé autrefois. Mais Angelo, lui, désirait l'humanité, plus encore que le pouvoir. A présent, il devait fermer les yeux, et s'éteindre pour de bon, du moins… Suffisamment pour que cet homme le croit parti définitivement. Lentement, il fit fleurir une rose rouge, et d'autres encore, autour du corps du huitième gardien. Il fallait qu'il le protège absolument. Qu'il ne laisse pas leur corps mourir entièrement. Ce serait son dernier acte.

Sa conscience lui faisait mal, et pourtant, il espérait… Il espérait tant, que celui qu'il avait aimé devienne celui qu'il n'aurait pu être autrement.

Mais pour l'heure, son rôle était terminé. Il fallait dormir à présent.


End file.
